


Window Talk

by jlarson



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Nerd John Logan Wright III, Non-Chronological, Slice of Life, This Work Will Always Be “Incomplete” Because It Can Theoretically Go On Forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/pseuds/jlarson
Summary: The scene at the bedroom windows of Julian Larson and Logan Wright is a familiar one. Next door neighbors since they were very young, the two—along with their other best friend, Derek Seigerson, who lives across the street—have grown up together, and Julian and Logan’s bedrooms were right next to each other on the second floor of their homes. They’ve always taken advantage of this, the methods changing as they grew. From giggling little boys playing with cup phones and paper airplanes to preteens playing catch with Julian’s baseballs to now, teenagers talking late into the night.Wholesome Next Door Neighbor Normal Childhood Best Friends Turned Boyfriends Logan and Julian (Who Like To Hang Out At Their Bedroom Windows), and their Best Friend Derek
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong & John Logan Wright III & Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Fall, 2010

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelongtodwighthouston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelongtodwighthouston/gifts).



> Concept: Every chapter is Logan and Julian hanging out at their bedroom windows through the years, in non-chronological order.
> 
> Tags and warnings (if any, but unlikely) will be added as needed along with succeeding chapters, so be sure to check the tags before you read another chapter. 
> 
> This work will always remain "incomplete" because each chapter is just a snapshot of a moment from the boys' lives from any point in time, so I'll add another one whenever I write any.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Julian talk about Ms. Medel, Michelle, and music. They're also very sappy.
> 
> Word Count: 1,140

The scene at the bedroom windows of Julian Larson and Logan Wright is a familiar one. Next door neighbors since they were very young, the two—along with their other best friend, Derek Seigerson, who lives across the street—have grown up together, and Julian and Logan’s bedrooms are right next to each other on the second floor of their homes. They’ve always taken advantage of this, the methods changing as they grew. From giggling little boys playing with cup phones and paper airplanes to preteens playing catch with Julian’s baseballs to now, teenagers talking late into the night.

Julian stretches his legs out on his window seat before curling up and leaning against the window frame, a thick blanket wrapped around him to combat the chilly October air. He hugs his favorite velvety throw pillow and sips on his mug of hot chocolate. Their street is always quiet at night, so they speak in hushed tones and their voices carry over to each other easily in the silence.

“...so I told Ms. Medel that I didn’t mind coming in on Saturday to go over the setlist, but that I could only come in the afternoon because I promised Derek that I’d help Amanda with her piano lessons in the morning, and she actually _pinched my cheek_ and told me how _cute_ it was of me to be teaching Derek’s little sister how to play the piano.” Logan says in what he probably hopes is exasperation, but Julian has always been able to see right through him. He laughs quietly into the pillow he has tucked against his chest. 

Logan tries to frown, but it looks more like a pout. “What?”

Julian rolls his eyes. “You and I both know that Ms. Medel is almost as much of a mother to you as Michelle is. Pout all you want, it doesn’t change the fact that you _definitely_ felt all warm inside when she called you cute.”

Logan’s pout deepens. Julian snickers. 

“Stop laughing at me.”

”I can’t help it. Ms. Medel is right, you’re adorable.”

Logan splutters in indignation, but his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. Julian wishes he could reach across the space between them and pinch his cheeks, too. 

Logan clears his throat and reaches for something Julian can’t see from his angle, jostling the electronic piano he has propped up against the window. “Anyway, I’ve been working on that piece I wanted to give Michelle for her birthday…” Logan says, clearly changing the subject. Julian’s teasing smile softens in fondness. If anyone else—apart from Medel and Michelle, that is—tried to call Logan _adorable_ , he’d rip them a new one, but not Julian. Logan lets Julian call him whatever he wants, no matter how embarrassing he thinks it is. Because Logan loves him that much.

Or Logan’s just unbelievably whipped for him to the point where it’s ridiculous, if you’d rather listen to Derek.

“...lacks something I still can’t put my finger on, but I think it’s coming along nicely. Do you want to hear it?” Logan says, shuffling the music sheets in his hands. When he doesn’t get a response, he looks up and raises an eyebrow. “Jules? You still with me?”

Julian beams at him. “Of course I’d love to hear it, Lo.”

He can tell that Logan’s a little taken aback by Julian’s blinding smile and sparkling eyes from the way his eyes widen a fraction—he really shouldn’t be, with how often Julian looks at him like this—but he chooses not to comment on it and positions his fingers on the keys. 

The piece is beautiful, just like everything Logan composes. It’s a soft and sweet melody, almost as if Logan had taken the essence of his kindhearted stepmother and infused it into the music. Julian knows she’ll love it instantly. 

Julian doesn’t realize his eyes have fallen shut until Logan finishes playing and speaks. “What do you think?” Logan asks, a hint of anxiousness slipping into his voice, “I’m not completely happy with it, but—” 

“Logan,” Julian says, opening his eyes to give him a pointed look, “it’s wonderful, it sounds like it could be her theme music.” Julian grins, and adds, “besides, it’s Michelle. You could give her nothing for her birthday and say that you’re the greatest gift she’s ever going to receive, and she’d agree with you. She loves you to bits.” 

Logan looks down at his keyboard, a small smile on his face. “I know. That’s why I want to make sure this piece is perfect for her.”

”It is,” Julian assures him again, “don’t stress over it.”

Logan suddenly looks up and tilts his head to the side, as if he’s just remembered something important. “Speaking of not stressing over your art,” he begins, and Julian raises his eyebrows in interest. The corners of Logan’s mouth quirk upwards, but he presses his lips together, fighting a smile. 

“Your theater club members begged me to ask you to calm down a little.”

Julian’s lips part in surprise. “They _begged_ you? They actually talked to you?”

Logan laughs. “Well, it was more like I went to the auditorium to see if you were there, and I overheard them fighting over who should try to ask me to talk to you about simmering down. They didn’t notice I was there, though.” 

Julian scoffs. “We’re less than a month away from opening night. They can stand to stay an extra hour or two for more rehearsals.”

Logan’s gaze is fond, if a little worried. “I know how much this means to you, honey, so I’m not going to tell you to stop. All I’m saying is that if you practice a little longer, you should rest a little more, too.” 

It’s Julian’s turn to pout. “How dare you use _honey_ against me.”

Logan grins. “I love you, honey eyes.”

Julian glares at him, but there’s no real heat behind it. Logan’s smile doesn’t waver. He sighs. “Fine.”

Logan looks smug. Julian doesn’t like it at all.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear Derek exclaiming about how whipped he is for Logan.

Derek can fuck off.

Logan’s phone vibrates, the sound audible in the quiet of the night. He reads the text and snorts.

“Who is it?” Julian asks.

“It’s D.” _Speak of the Devil_. “He says he can see that our lights are still on and he wants us to go to bed, because staying up later than _him_ is unacceptable.” 

“Remind him that he’s not actually our mother.”

Logan huffs a laugh. “Nah, he’s right though, it’s getting late.” 

Julian opens his mouth to protest, but he ends up yawning instead. 

Logan’s smile is gentle. “Goodnight, Jules.”

Julian smiles into his mug and takes a last drink of hot chocolate. “Goodnight, Lo.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated to post this because it's a little...boring, I guess? But this is supposed to show what a typical, ordinary night is for Julian and Logan, so. Yeah. They're just chilling and talking about whatever.
> 
> Inspiration/s: I saw [this](https://jlarson.tumblr.com/post/640428538635419648/just-overheard-two-teenaged-boys-at-the-front-door) post on tumblr and it got me brainstorming Wholesome Next Door Neighbor Normal Childhood Best Friends Stuart Trio headcanons, and somehow it resulted in this.
> 
> It's not necessarily the piece Logan was playing, but I listened to Clara's theme from Doctor Who while writing that part. 
> 
> This wasn't meant to be a You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift Music Video AU, but now that I think about it, I guess you could see it that way. Lmao.
> 
> This is my first multi-chapter work, so I'm a little nervous. Thank you for reading!


	2. Summer, 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a nerd and the Stuart Trio have a movie night.
> 
> Word Count: 1,096

Having a bedroom window parallel to Julian’s—they were ’window-mates,’ according to Derek—has always made life interesting for Logan. It’s nice, all he has to do is open the window and he can see and talk to his best friend. Sometimes, if they need to borrow something, the other can just toss it over. 

Of course, that also means that Julian can shoot any manner of questionable items through Logan’s window, like the arrow that just zipped past his ear.

“What the hell?!” Logan shouts in surprise.

He rips his headphones off with one hand and pauses his game with the other. When he looks up, Julian is standing at his window, hand on one hip and a bow in the other, an unimpressed look on his face.

Logan scowls at him. “What on earth was that for?” He demands, turning around to look at the arrow which had, thankfully, clattered onto the floor instead of pierce through the wall. He’d never hear the end of it if his dad found a hole in his wall, _again_. “And where the hell did you get a _bow and arrow?_ ”

Julian rolls his eyes. “Calm down, it’s just a prop. I was trying to get your attention but you were too busy staring at your PSP like a hypnotized zombie.” Logan shrugs almost haughtily, dismissive. Sue him, the new _Monster Hunter_ game just came out. 

“Why didn’t you just call me, then?” 

“I did,” Julian says, deadpan, “you didn’t notice.” 

Logan picks his phone up from his desk and presses on the power button. He has two texts from Derek, seven from Julian, and five missed calls from both of them. Logan looks up, sheepish. “Oh.”

Julian just rolls his eyes again as he puts down the bow. “Come over, Derek wants a movie night. Bring snacks or I won’t let you in.” 

Logan stretches as he stands up from his chair. “What movies?”

“I don’t know, Derek is bringing some over.”

“Can we watch _Iron Man_ again?” Logan asks hopefully. Julian’s lips quirk up in amusement. “If you order in take out for us, maybe.”

“Deal.”

Logan’s about to leave his room when Julian calls his name, making him turn back around. 

“Bring the arrow back with you.”

Logan leans down to pick it up. Upon closer inspection, it’s obvious that it’s fake, and not a deadly weapon. “Seriously, where did you even get this?”

“We did a production of _Robin Hood_ at school last year, remember? The prop department let me keep it.”

A memory of Julian in tight-fitting pants, medieval boots, and a billowy poet shirt comes to mind. Logan can feel his cheeks heating up. “Ah, yes. Right. I remember.”

Julian looks at him curiously. “Logan?” 

Logan clears his throat and quickly turns back towards the door. “I’ll go see what snacks we have in the pantry.”

  


* * *

  


Logan is out cold. 

_It’s that new game he’s been playing,_ Julian thinks, _he’s been glued to it day and night all week._

Logan had managed to make it through three and a half films before drifting off. The other boy was sprawled out on one side of Julian’s bed, an arm hanging over the edge, his legs tangled up with Julian’s. He watches as Logan’s chest rises and falls evenly, his face soft in the way it only is when he’s sleeping. He’s wearing the oversized _Doctor Who_ themed hoodie Julian got him for Christmas a few years ago, the one with a _TARDIS_ design on the front. 

He wonders if Logan will eventually stop wearing this one, too.

  


_“Not that I don’t like this new look on you,” Julian had said the first time Logan swapped his geeky sweaters for new clothes, as he playfully tugged at the sleeve of Logan’s blazer, “but where did your cute little fandom sweaters go?”_

_Logan shrugged. “I still wear them at home. Michelle got me a bunch of new clothes, and I liked these ones. Do you think it suits me?”_

_Julian carefully inspected Logan’s outfit. He’s wearing a midnight blue blazer over a white shirt, dark gray jeans, and a pair of brown sneakers. His usually messy, fluffy blond hair is tamer than he’s ever seen it before, like Logan actually bothered to try and style it for once._

_Julian hummed in approval. “Yeah, definitely. You look great.”_

_At least Julian’s favorite nerd still had his glasses and braces._

  


But those didn’t last much longer, either. Logan had gotten his braces removed a few months into their freshman year of high school, and he started wearing contacts soon after. Julian would despair and mourn the loss of his cute little nerdy Logan if this new look didn’t make him so _hot._

Besides, style change or not, Logan is still his favorite, passionate nerd who loves to talk Julian’s and Derek’s ears off about _Star Trek_ and _Dungeons and Dragons_ and _Gundam,_ whatever that is. 

“You gonna tell him soon?”

Julian almost flinches in surprise at the sound of Derek’s voice. He turns and finds his other best friend sitting up against the headboard, looking at him intently. The credits were scrolling up the television screen. Derek leans over to grab the remote from the nightstand and switch it off. 

“Tell who what?” Julian asks innocently. Derek doesn’t even react, he just pulls up one of the blankets that had fallen halfway onto the floor and shakes it out over himself, getting comfortable. 

“You should make the first move, and don’t be subtle about it. Logan likes you a lot, but he’s too dense to see that you like him, too.”

" _Derek!_ " Julian hisses as quietly as he can. He turns back to check if Logan heard, but he’s still fast asleep. Derek suddenly flops an arm over Julian’s lap, cuddling closer to him and Logan. “I’m just telling you the truth, Jules.” Julian looks down at where Derek has his forehead resting against Julian’s hip, his eyes already closed. Julian shifts to lie down, so that Derek’s head moves to rest on his shoulder, arm curled around his waist. Logan makes a little noise of complaint at all their shuffling and unconsciously moves to fit himself better against Julian’s side.

Julian turns his head to the side to stare at Logan’s calm, beautiful face. A face he’s known for as long as he’s been alive. He can’t imagine what life would be like without him, and he doesn’t want to do anything that could result in him losing this.

“I’m scared,” Julian whispers. 

“He is, too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after posting this I thought of _"Do you remember Summer '09?"_ from Rock Me - One Direction. Lmao, that was totally unintentional.


	3. Summer, 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Stuart Trio playing together on a summer day, featuring Derek's mother. 
> 
> Barely a hint of Cordelia-related sadness in one short paragraph. Everything else is fluffy.
> 
> Word Count: 1,145

A small, red rubber bouncy ball flies through Logan’s open window and lands softly onto the carpet, rolling before coming to a stop by his toy chest. The sound of familiar giggles coming from Julian’s bedroom confirms he had thrown the ball, not that it could be anyone else. Logan puts his _Geronimo Stilton_ book down and gets up from the bed. He picks up the ball and looks out the window towards Julian’s, where his excitable best friend is bouncing in place like _he_ was the bouncy ball. 

“Play ball!” Julian yells enthusiastically. 

Logan wants to remind him that this isn’t one of his Little League games, but he looks so happy that he doesn’t want to put a damper on the other boy’s mood, so he just moves his hand back and tosses the ball. They go back and forth for a bit, laughing and shouting when the ball almost misses their windows and threatens to drop to the ground below.

“Julian! Logan!”

The sudden voice startles Logan, and the ball slips from his fingers and falls.

“Ow, hey!”

Logan and Julian both look down to see Derek standing on the grass by the fence separating Julian and Logan’s homes, on Logan’s side. He’s rubbing his head and frowning up at them, the bright red ball by his feet. “You hit me!” Derek shouts, glaring up at Logan.

Logan just glares back. “You surprised me, so the ball slipped and fell. Quit being a baby, it’s just a bouncy ball.” 

Derek pouts but lets it go. “Whatever. Do you guys wanna come play soccer at my house? My dad got me a new ball.”

Julian throws up his hands in excitement. “Yeah! Soccer! Come on Lo, it’ll be fun.”

Logan kind of just wants to read more _Geronimo Stilton_ , but he has a feeling he’d be dragged out of the house if he refused, so there was really no point in saying no. “Okay,” he replies, and Julian and Derek whoop.

  


* * *

  


Logan watches as Julian and Derek roll around in the grass, giggling and refusing to let the other get up from the ground. 

“Derek! Get off!”

”No! Not until you say that I won, ‘cos I did and you know it!”

”Nuh-uh, I scored that last goal!”

“Did not!”

”Did too!”

“Don’t make me tickle you!”

Julian shrieks and starts struggling in earnest, trying to wiggle away from the other boy. “No! No, no no no, don’t you dare— _Derek!_ ”

Julian’s loud laughter fills the backyard as Derek relentlessly attacks him with his fingers, tickling him mercilessly. “Logan! Logan, help!” Julian yelps in between peals of laughter, “get him off me! Derek! _Derek!_ ”

Logan finally takes pity on Julian—it really wasn’t a fair match, Derek is a lot bigger than their smallest friend—and comes over to pull at Derek’s shoulders, the other boy going willingly, having decided that Julian has had enough punishment for being a sore loser.

They help Julian stand up and brush the blades of grass from his clothes and hair. “You got grass all over me!” Julian complains, and roughly jabs his finger into Derek’s side, making him yelp. Derek huffs, rubbing at the spot. “I wouldn’t have done it if you’d just said I won.” 

“But you didn’t!”

”I did too!”

”Did not!”

“Did t—”

”Okay,” Logan says, trying not to sigh, “that’s enough. Let’s just go inside.”

“But I don’t wanna go in! It’s boring!” Julian whines.

“Yeah, what can we even do inside?” Derek asks.

Logan purses his lips and tries to come up with something the other two would consider fun. “Uh, well. How about, uhm—”

The backdoor leading towards the kitchen of Derek’s house opens, and his mother, Aunt Patricia, steps out, rubbing at her hands with a towel. “Boys! Snack time!” 

Suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, Logan’s friends yell excitedly and run for the door. Aunt Patricia tuts at their messy, grass-stained clothes. “Go upstairs and change out of those clothes. Julian, dear, I think you still have a few shirts and shorts left here from the last time you boys had a sleepover. They should be in Derek’s closet.”

Derek looks up at his mom, pouting a little. “But Mom, we’re hungry.” He says, and Julian nods vigorously in agreement.

“Then you’d better make it quick.”

Derek groans but dutifully makes his way over to the stairs, pulling Julian along with him. Once the two boys have disappeared up to the second floor, Aunt Patricia turns back to the kitchen, where Logan is already sitting at the kitchen nook, _Geronimo Stilton_ book in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Her laugh makes him look up.

“You’ve had that book on you the entire day, haven’t you, darling? You were just waiting for an opportunity to read a page or two between games.”

Logan smiles, a little embarrassed at being caught. “I didn’t feel like playing outside today, but Julian and Derek wanted to.” 

Aunt Patricia leans over to smooth back Logan’s hair lovingly. “It’s good to get out of the house every once in a while.”

Logan looks down. “That’s what Dad always says.”

Logan can’t see it, but there’s sympathy for him in Aunt Patricia’s eyes. It’s been a few years since Cordelia, Logan’s mother, left the Wrights, but Logan still carries a slight air of melancholy with him wherever he goes. The bubbly little Wright boy grew to be quieter and more withdrawn in his mother’s absence.

“Hey,” Aunt Patricia says, trying to cheer Logan up, “why don’t you boys build a blanket fort in the living room?”

Logan’s head pops back up so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. A wide grin spreads across his face. “A blanket fort? Can we, Aunt ‘Tricia?”

Aunt Patricia’s smile is fond. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t want you to, dear.”

There’s a sparkle in Logan’s eyes as he turns to his two best friends when they walk back into the kitchen. “Julian, Derek—blanket fort?” He asks hopefully. 

Julian and Derek grin.

  


* * *

  


“...and so Geronimo is, like, totally freaked out by this dark, scary castle, with the weird, scary fireplace that’s like, alive? I thought it was really funny how the butler guy…”

Patricia smiles at the three boys snuggled together on a small mound of pillows, layers upon layers of blankets hanging haphazardly over their heads from chairs they’d dragged in from the dining room, one corner of their little makeshift tent hanging over the couch, another tied to a floor lamp. The television was on, but Derek and Julian weren’t watching, choosing to listen to Logan explain the book he had been reading during the day.

Something about the sight of them together like this, leaning against each other in comfort, makes her think that Logan will be just fine.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Logan lol.
> 
> The _Geronimo Stilton_ book mentioned is _The Secret of Cacklefur Castle_. Or at least I think it is. I haven't read that book since I was like eleven so I'm not too sure, but I scrolled through the _Geronimo Stilton_ Goodreads page and it seems to be the right one. 
> 
> My favorite detail from that book is when Geronimo was shown to his room in the castle, the fireplace was apparently sentient on some level, because the butler was like "And this is the fireplace. The fireplace. THE FIREPLACE!" and then the fireplace lit up on its own and he was like "Sorry about that, the fireplace's hearing has gotten worse over the years." Lmao.


	4. Fall, 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's hungry, Logan's worried about something he shouldn't be worried about, and someone falls a little in love.
> 
> Word Count: 2,341

Logan sips on his smoothie and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, watching Derek devour his food. He feels a little queasy just looking at him. “You might wanna slow down?” He says, the end lilting up to sound like a question. Derek swallows a big bite of burger and washes it down with cola. “Rowing practice makes me hungry, okay? Don’t judge.” He inhales a couple of fries before adding, “speaking of, I told the guys I’d meet them at the gym tonight. Julian will walk home with you though. That cool?”

 _The guys_. Derek’s rowing teammates. His new friends. Right.

“Yeah,” Logan says lightly, absently rubbing at the hems of his sweater sleeves. “That’s fine.”

Derek glances down at his hands. Rubbing his sleeves is a nervous habit of his. Logan catches himself and stops, but there’s no way that Derek missed it. He gives him a worried look, and Logan curses himself internally. 

Derek’s just about to say something when the door to the diner opens and Julian comes striding in, making a beeline towards them. “Hey! Sorry I’m late, the theater club meeting went on a lot longer than I thought it would.”

 _Theater club_. Julian had auditioned for their high school theater club as soon as he could, and he made it in immediately, no questions asked. He’s been hanging out with them a lot lately.

Julian plops down in the seat next to Logan and promptly starts stealing Derek’s fries. The other boy growls at him, and Julian just rolls his eyes and starts taking some from Logan’s plate instead. He wraps a hand around Logan’s smoothie, and Logan obligingly lets him take a sip. 

“Did you hear back from the Warblers yet?” Julian asks Logan, and both he and Derek look at Logan curiously. He shakes his head. “They’re not posting the list of new members until next week.”

“You’ll get in for sure,” Derek says, “they’d be stupid not to want you.”

Julian nods. “Yeah, I was there. You blew everyone else out of the water.”

Logan whips around to look at him sharply. “What?! You were there?! But I didn’t see you, and only Warblers can—”

“Julian and I were outside the room,” Derek cuts in, and Logan turns his scandalized look on him. “What? We couldn’t tell you we were listening in, you would’ve gotten all nervous and you might have even tried to back out.”

Logan crosses his arms, shoulders tense. “So you eavesdropped on my Warblers audition.”

“We showed up to support you even though you didn’t know, because we knew you’d kill it and we wanted to be there to see it,” Julian says, an eyebrow arched. He quickly steals a mozzarella stick from Derek and chomps down on it before the other boy can take it back, making the still-hungry athlete squawk indignantly.

Logan’s muscles loosen and he uncrosses his arms, bringing up one hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Well, when you put it that way…” He glances at Julian, who’s now taken Derek’s entire bowl of salad for himself. “…You really think I did okay?”

Julian stabs a fork into his stolen salad and then waves it at Logan almost threateningly, a piece of lettuce clinging on to it valiantly, “Of course you did, Logan. You did _great_. Stop looking at me like a kicked puppy. I’ll eat my shoe if you don’t make it in.”

“I’ll eat ten shoes,” Derek says through a mouthful of food. 

“With how ravenous rowing and soccer make you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you ate ten shoes just because.” 

Julian snorts, and Derek throws a fry at Logan’s head.

  


* * *

  


Julian shivers as a gust of wind sweeps at them, making the dead leaves on the sidewalk fly through the air. He’s still in his uniform, having come to the diner straight from school, and the blazer isn’t enough to completely ward off the cold. He glances over at Logan, but he looks unbothered, which isn’t a surprise in the slightest. Unlike Julian, the other boy has never had a problem dealing with cold weather. 

Suddenly, Logan stops walking and starts tugging up his sweater, prompting Julian to stop as well. “What are you doing?” Julian asks, confused.

“Giving you my sweater,” Logan says, pulling it over his head and holding it out to the other boy, “you’re cold.” Julian stares at him in surprise. Sure, he and Logan—as well as Derek—share clothes all the time, but he can’t recall Logan ever taking off the sweater he’s wearing just to help Julian warm up. The ghost of a smile appears on his lips before he bites the inside of his cheek, trying to keep it at bay. “Thanks,” Julian says, taking the sweater and putting it on. It’s big on him, the sleeves going well past his fingertips, the hem ending at around mid-thigh. Logan’s only a little bit taller than him, but his shoulders are a lot broader, and the sweater was already oversized on him to begin with. It’s warm and fuzzy and blue, with a _Captain America_ shield design on the front. Julian looks up at Logan to tease him about his adorable and dorky fashion choices, but the words die in his throat.

Logan smiles at him, hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. The long-sleeved button-down shirt he was wearing under the sweater is white, with a pattern of little red stars on the collar. His soft, wispy blond hair is falling into his jade green eyes, tortoiseshell glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose like they always do. 

And the thing is, Logan has always looked like this. He’s so beautiful. From the top of his fluffy hair down to the soles of his feet, he is so beautiful. Julian has known him all his life, has seen this boy nearly every single day and every single night, and still Julian’s eyes can never take for granted just how gorgeous he is. But for some reason, seeing Logan like this tonight under the night sky, with the lights from the streetlamps and the flashing signs of the shops around them playing on his skin and dancing in his eyes, he doesn’t just look beautiful. He’s ethereal.

“Jules?”

Julian blinks, and the world starts turning again. “Huh?” He says, like an idiot, momentarily unable to form words. Logan’s looking at him curiously, mildly concerned. “You were spacing out. Are you alright?” 

Julian swallows. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He glances down for a second, trying to will the blush away from his cheeks. Logan’s wearing _Back to the Future_ sneakers, because of course he is, the absolute nerd. When he looks back up at the other boy, he’s looking at him expectantly—probably waiting for an explanation—and Julian’s struck with the realization that he really, _really_ doesn’t want this night to end just yet. 

He throws a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing towards the park across the street. “Remember when we used to come here when we were kids? We’d be at the playground all day long, and you’d spend half of it sitting on the swing just reading.” Logan smiles, amused. “Yeah, and you’d whine and yell for me to come save you from Derek because he was taller than you and always made fun of you for not being able to reach the top of the monkey bars.” 

“The tables have turned on him. Karma is on my side.” 

Logan and Julian laugh together, thinking about how outraged Derek had been when they’d both grown taller than him in middle school. Julian loves the way Logan’s eyes sparkle when he laughs. He hesitates for a second, but tentatively reaches out to hold Logan’s hand through the fuzzy sleeve of the sweater. Logan doesn’t look surprised or affronted, just tilts his head to the side in question. 

“So,” Julian says, trying to keep his tone light, “it isn’t too late yet. You wanna go hang out at the playground? For old time’s sake. We can swing by a convenience store and get some snacks. My treat?” 

Logan smiles. “Okay,” he agrees easily, turning his hand around to hold Julian’s properly. Julian pretends his heart doesn’t flutter at the small gesture. He starts pulling Julian towards the nearest shop. “I want _AirHeads_ , but only the blue ones.”

“You are _the_ geekiest person I have ever met.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Julian squeezes his hand gently. Logan can’t see it, but he’s gazing at him with the softest look in his eyes. 

“You should.”

  


* * *

  


Julian swings his legs from where he’s perched on top of the monkey bars, staring up at the stars strewn across the sky. Logan and him are the only people at the playground at this time of night, and the monkey bars are thankfully strong enough to hold his weight. 

“How does it feel to finally be the one on top?” 

Julian grins down at Logan. The other boy is sitting down on the slide closest to the monkey bars. He’d tried the swing, but the seats were just too small for him now. “Feels awesome,” he answers and looks back up at the sky, “like I’m on top of the world.” 

Julian hears the sound of rustling plastic but doesn’t bother to look down, assuming that Logan was just grabbing another snack from their bag of food, but he calls his name. When Julian looks down, Logan is holding up a lollipop in his hand, a bright red wrapper covering the candy. It’s the exact brand Julian used to buy when they were kids. Julian gasps and quickly starts climbing down. “Did you buy that at the store? I didn’t see them in there! Wait, I didn’t even see you pay at the cashier. I paid for everything! Did you steal this? Logan!”

“Calm down,” Logan says, laughing as Julian practically bounces over and swipes the lollipop from his hand, “I saw it in the back near the _AirHeads_. You were distracted by the owner’s cat, so I paid for it.” 

Julian unwraps the candy—cherry, his favorite flavor—and pops it into his mouth. “In my defense, it was the cutest little kitten I’d ever seen.”

”You say that about every cat you see.”

”Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Logan hums in amusement. Julian moves to sit down on the other slide, right next to Logan. He stretches his legs out in front of him, feet wiggling, and leans back against the slide so he can stare up at the stars, the twinkling lights filtered by the foliage of the trees surrounding the playground.

“They remind me of you, you know.”

Julian turns his head to look at Logan. The look on the other boy’s face is tender, his smile gentle. Julian can feel his heart beat faster in his chest. “What do you mean?” 

“The stars. You’ve always liked staring up at them, ever since we were little. Like you, they’re beautiful, and they shine so bright.” Logan looks up and away from Julian, the apples of his cheeks suspiciously pink. “You’re like that,” he murmurs quietly, “you shine.”

Julian feels the urge to bury his face in Logan’s sweater, or maybe do something stupid, like lean over and kiss him. Instead, he swats at Logan with one overly long sweater sleeve. “You think I’m beautiful?” 

Logan looks back down at him and smirks. “Who doesn’t? Don’t pretend you’re modest, Julian. We all know how vain you are.”

Julian gasps dramatically and sits up to swat at him with both sleeves. “I am not! You take that back, you bastard!”

Their laughter echoes through the night.

  


* * *

  


Julian doesn’t remember to give back Logan’s sweater until they’re both up in their bedrooms. He glances out the window to see Logan shrugging on an old t-shirt to sleep in, his glasses already off. 

“Logan?” He calls.

The other boy looks up. Julian holds up the sweater, but Logan smiles and shakes his head. 

“Keep it.” 

Julian’s eyebrows raise. “You sure? Isn’t this one of your favorites?” 

Logan shrugs. “Yeah, but don’t worry about it. I have a lot of other sweaters anyway. You can have it.” 

There’s a gleam in Logan’s eyes, one Julian can’t name, but it makes him feel warm inside. A smile slowly spreads across Julian’s face, and he holds the fuzzy sweater to his chest. “Okay,” he says, “thank you, Lo.”

“You’re welcome, Jules,” Logan replies as he starts to loosen the curtains by his window. He pauses, and looks back up into Julian’s eyes. Something about the look on his face makes Julian’s blood freeze in his veins. “Jules?”

“Yeah?” Julian says warily, noticing how the other’s tone shifts into something more serious.

“Thank you for tonight,” Logan says. He’s smiling, but it’s small and sincere. “With us starting high school at Dalton this year, with all the changes and new people we meet…I was starting to wonder if you and Derek would find new friends and...”

Julian blanches, hands clenching the sweater tightly. “Logan—” He starts, but Logan raises a hand. “Tonight, though,” Logan continues, “you reminded me that we’ve been friends forever, and that forever means, well, _forever_. I…” Logan’s smile brightens, “I know I have nothing to worry about.” 

Julian huffs, bristling a little. “Well, good. Because you don’t. You’re stuck with us, remember? Can’t get rid of us that easily, you idiot.”

Logan chuckles quietly, finally untying the curtains. He closes the window and lets the curtains fall halfway before giving Julian one last look, his eyes full of affection. “Goodnight, Jules,” he says, and Julian can make it out perfectly through the glass. After all these years, Julian can recognize those two words just from the way Logan shapes them with his lips. 

Julian ignores his frantically pounding heart. “Goodnight, Lo.”

Logan’s curtains fall all the way, blocking him from view.

Julian presses his face into Logan’s sweater and groans.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _Kim Possible_ reference wasn't intended, but I noticed it while editing and listened to the song as I finished the chapter.
> 
>  _Stucky_ reference absolutely intended.


	5. Spring, 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Logan as babies. Dolce and Johnny need a nap.
> 
> Word Count: 471

Logan presses his cheek against Johnny’s chest, cooing and gumming at his little fist. His eyelids are drooping, and Johnny continues to rub gentle circles into his back, hoping he’ll fall back asleep soon. He glances at the clock and resists the urge to groan. It’s two-thirty in the morning. He’s been trying to get Logan to sleep for over half an hour.

The light in the neighbor’s bedroom flicks on, spilling out of their window into the night. Johnny looks over and sees Donna shutting the door behind her, taking extra care to close it as noiselessly as possible, her son nestled in one arm. 

“Donna,” Johnny greets tiredly.

Donna looks out the window at him. She’s standing too far away to be sure, but Johnny just knows there are dark circles under her eyes. Both them and the Seigersons haven’t gotten enough sleep these last few months.

“John,” Donna replies, sounding just as tired as him.

“Your boy asleep?” Johnny asks quietly, adjusting his hold on Logan gently. He was heavy for his age, but he’d expected that. Big babies run in the Wright family. Donna nods and carries her baby boy—Julian—over to the crib, setting him down carefully. She smiles down at him, and it’s like the exhaustion melts off her features, leaving only love and deep affection. One corner of Johnny’s mouth lifts up in a crooked smile. He knows that look very well.

Donna fusses with the blankets and pillows in Julian’s crib for a moment before straightening and rubbing at her neck, eyes closing for a few seconds. When she opens them, she glances down at Logan and smiles.

“Looks like your little one is asleep now too,” Donna whispers, coming closer to the window.

Johnny looks down and, sure enough, Logan is snoring quietly, his cheek still squished against him. He snuggles even closer in his sleep, as if he just couldn’t get close enough to his father to be satisfied.

Johnny suddenly doesn’t want to put him down anymore.

“Do you think they’ll be friends?”

Johnny looks up. Donna is looking at her baby, her expression tender. He looks back down at his son.

He thinks back to the play dates their sons—including Derek, Ernie’s son—have already had together. They were all still very young, not even a year old, but they always seemed happy when in each other’s presence. Some nights, when Logan and Julian both wake up their parents with their crying at the same time and Johnny is running on two hours of sleep and caffeine, he starts to wonder if the two boys are conspiring together against them. He makes a small noise of amusement, and Donna looks back at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

“I think they already are.”

  
  



End file.
